Friendly Smile forever
by Matjes
Summary: Eine Novizin auf dem Weg zum Aco und einpaar kleine Anspielungen auf das Onlinespiel z.B. Geld . sie trifft auf René der ihr behilflich ist ein Acolyth zu werden.


_So mal eine kleine Story über Ragnarok Online, war eigentlich für einen WB hab aber eine Seite zu viel geschrieben -.-, passiert mir häufig, dass ich zu viel schreib. Na ja, was will man machen? Es ist eine kurzgeschichte und dementsprechend nicht sehr lang, für meine Verhältnisse - Die Story widme ich René auch wenn er sie nie lesen wird - na ja wenn er sie jemals liest, hoffe sie gefällt ihm. - und nun einfach viel spaß mit der Geschichte - eure Matjes_

_PS: auch diese FF ist schon auf Animexx vertreten - trotzallem wollt ich sie einschicken hehe._

**

* * *

****Friendly Smile forever**

„ARGH, was soll der Mist!" schnaufend stampfte sie auf und ein Fremder unterdrückte ein kichern. „Lach nicht!" fauchte sie, als der Grünhaarigen ihr gegenüber das Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. „Aber du bist viel zu witzig", grinste der Grünhaarige entschuldigend, wobei seine Augen vergnügt funkelten.

„Ja klar, schon das dritte mal an diesem Tag frisst mir so ein doofes Poporing, mein Item weg. Was soll ich bitte schön ohne Geld tun?" zischte sie aufgebracht, während der Grünhaarige das grüne Poporing betrachtete, welches sie anzusmilen schien. „Vielleicht Fremde fragen, ob sie es für dich ins Universum schicken?" grinste der Grünhaarige, nahm sich zwei Pfeile aus seinem Köcher und zielte das Grüne Wesen an. „Double Strafe?" fragte die andere bewundernd, als mit diesen zwei Pfeilen, das grüne Wesen sich auflöste und ihr Item freigab und eine Karte.

„Japp, wirst du auch mal lernen, wenn du je Archer wirst", grinste der Grünhaarige und schritt zu den Item. „Ich will aber kein Archer werden", erwiderte sie leise, während der Grünhaarige sie nun lächelnd anblickte. „Was willst du den werden? Noch hast du viel Auswahl."

Die Rothaarige lächelte leicht. „Acolyt will ich werden. Leider meint der Priester, bei dem die Prüfung ist, ich währe noch nicht so weit. Voll die Frechheit. Ich kann immerhin schon einen Rocker töten", schnaufte sie und stampfte erneut wie ein kleines Mädchen auf. Der Grünhaarige lachte daraufhin. „Du bist witzig", grinste er und drückte ihr die Karte und den Apfel in die Hand.

„Stimmt doch", schmollte die andere nun und blickte auf die Item. „Die Karte gehört nicht mir? Sie ist deine. Ich habe nur den Apfel nicht bekommen", damit wollte sie die Karte auf der ein Poring abgebildet war zurück geben. Doch der Grünhaarige lächelte. „Behalt sie. Ich bekomme noch öfters eine solche Karte zu finden."

Damit wollte er sich abwenden um zu gehen, doch der Blick der Rothaarigen ließ ihn stoppen. Die Rothaarige Novizin sah ihn rötlich um die Nase an, während ihre violetten Augen ihn schüchtern musterten. Mit nervösen Fingern umfasste sie ihr Messer. Sie schien wie er sie zu mustern.

Seufzend strich er sich die Haare von der rechten Seite der Stirn weg, wobei sie ihm sofort wieder die Sicht nahmen. „Wie wär es mit einem Spaziergang? Pronteras Felder und Wälder sind groß. Ich könnte dir ja einwenig die Gegend zeigen, oder kennst du sie schon?"

Die Rothaarige lächelte daraufhin. „Nein, bin hier nagelneu. Eigentlich wollten meine Freundin und ich zusammen Acolyten werden. Aber sie durfte noch nicht so früh aus dem Haus. Ihre Mutter ist nicht gerade begeistert, dass sie das Leben einer Novizin anfangen will. Von wegen Geld und so. Seit heute früh kenn ich gerade mal diese Felsigen Felder mit den Rockern und den Poporingen und den weg nach Prontera. Sag mal, wie heißt du eigentlich? Ich heiße Lolide."

„Ich bin René. Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Das mit dem Geld versteh ich, aber es wird sich bessern. Außerdem macht es spaß Monster zu bekämpfen und Freunde zu finden. Wie wärs, während wir spazieren gehen, kann ich dir einpaar Handgriffe beibringen um Monster zu besiegen. Ist eigentlich ganz einfach", lächelte der Grünhaarige und funkelte mit seinen Smaragdfarbenen Augen Lolide an.

„Wirklich? Das währe soo lieb von dir", grinste die Rothaarige daraufhin und steckte ihr Messer in eine vorgegebene Tasche. „Sag mal René du bist Archer oder? Weil du Pfeil und Bogen benutzen kannst?"

René grinste daraufhin. „Ich bin Rouge, ich war nie Archer, noch Hunter." „Rouge? Wow dass dich der Prüfer auch durchgehen hat lassen? Du bist so Jung", meinte Lolide daraufhin mehr als verblüfft und starrte den Grünhaarigen mit den Ketten und den Dolchen an. Ihr hätte es auch auffallen müssen, dass ein Archer anders aussah, als ein Rouge schon allein die Handschuhe und die Anhänger bewiesen, dass der Grünhaarige kein Archer sein konnte.

„Was heißt hier Jung? Ich bin älter als du. Außerdem geht der Prüfer nach Wissen, Taktik, Einstellung und Grund. Es hilft nicht allein das Alter um weiter zu kommen. Es fehlt einfach die Einstellung oder das Wissen, wenn man nicht weiter gelassen wird. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir später zusammen zu deinen Prüfer für die Acolyten gehen, wirst du ein Acolyt."

„Ja?" fragte Lolide daraufhin mehr als begeistert und folgte dem Grünhaarigen durch das Gras, die Rocker und Poporinge einfach ignorierend.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Ich helf dir ein bisschen Erfahrung zu sammeln und schon wirst du Acolyt. Ach ja, nimm am besten zur Zeit diese Waffe, sie ist besser als dein Stumpfes Messer", damit reichte der Grünhaarige Lolide ein Stiletto.

Diese sah das Messer blinzelnd an, es sah schön aus, aber sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie man so ein Stiletto verwendete. „Äh ja und wie verwendet man es?" fragte sie leise, während sie dem Grünhaarigen weiter folgte, langsam in ein Gebiet, welches von Bäumen umgeben war.

René stoppte abrupt, weshalb Lolide das Messer erschrocken fallen lies und gerade noch zurück springen konnte, bevor es ihren Fuß traf. „Ich Trottel, das Stiletto kannst du noch gar nicht verwenden, dann hier nimm dieses. Sieht aus wie dein altes Messer, ist aber schärfer. Eine einfache Main Gauche", damit nahm der Grünhaarige das Sitletto wieder auf und reichte Lolide eine Main Gauche.

„Das sieht schon unkomplizierter aus. René, aber wie willst du mir jetzt beibringen, ein Monster besser zu töten?" René lachte daraufhin freudig. „Ich greif eins an und da die Viecher echt verbissen sind, jemanden umzubringen, wenn man sie ärgert, kannst du an ihm ausprobieren, wo man sie am besten treffen kann um sie schneller zu töten. Glaub mir, dass funktioniert schnell."

Damit schritten die beiden weiter, während Lolide die Gegend betrachtete. Durch Renés Anwesenheit hatte sie auch keine Angst weiter in den Wald hinein zu schreiten. René hingegen summte ein Lied vor sich her und schritt durchs Gras, als wüsste er, wo es hinginge.

„Du René, du bist ja schon länger Rouge, wie lang warst du Novize um dann Rouge zu werden?" fragte Lolide und sah den größeren neugierig an. Dieser lachte leicht. „Ich hab relativ lange gebraucht ein Rouge zu werden, weil ich mich auf diese Prüfung nicht wirklich vorbereitet habe. Ich bin durchs Land gezogen, habe Welten kennen gelernt, Dörfer, Monster und vieles mehr. Erst sehr viel später habe ich mir überlegt, dass ich Rouge werden will. Ich sah einmal einen Rouge in der Anthell. So schnell konnte man gar nicht schauen, da hat er die Ameisen platt gemacht. Seit dem wurde ich Thief und arbeitete verbissen daran Rouge zu werden. Wie lang ich genau gebraucht habe weis ich nicht mehr, aber es war lange."

Lolide grinste. „Aber jetzt bist du ja Rouge. Sag was macht man so, mit deinem Wissen?" Nun sah der Grünhaarige die Rothaarige lächelnd an. „Jedem helfen, der Hilfe braucht, oder sich von Poporingen veräppeln lässt."

Lolide wollte erst lächeln, als ihr die Worte klar wurden. Mit einem Schnaufen, griff sie nach der Main Gauche und jagte dem Grünhaarigen hinterher, der sicherheitshalber wegrannte. „Du bist gemein!" fauchte sie wild und achtete nicht wirklich auf einen Stein, der mitten im Weg lag.

Mit einem Aufschrei flog ihr Messer aus der Hand und sie stürzte zu Boden. Ein plötzlich gefährliches flattern lies sie geschockt aufblicken. Ein riesiger Schmetterling flatterte vor ihr und funkelte sie wild an, während es an der Wange einen leichten Kratzer hatte.

„Lolide!" rief René entsetzt, als das Creamy auf Lolide zuflatterte und sie angriff. „AHH! Geh weg! Weg da, weg da, weg da!" jammerte Lolide und versuchte sich mit den Armen Schutz zu spenden. Doch das Creamy griff sie weiter an. „Na warte!" zischte René plötzlich und kurz darauf schwirrten zwei Pfeile auf den Schmetterling zu und nagelten diesen am Baum fest. Das Creamy löste sich daraufhin in Luft auf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte René besorgt, als die Rothaarige leise schluchzte. Mit großen violetten Augen blickte sie hoch zu René und schmiss sich diesem in den Arm. „Das Vieh wollte mich umbringen! Dabei wollte ich es gar nicht angreifen!" jammerte sie und der Grünhaarige war doch etwas überrumpelt. „Ist ja schon gut, du lebst ja noch. Hier trink das, das heilt die Wunden", damit reichte der Grünhaarige Lolide einen roten Trank, welchen diese sofort austrank.

„Danke", nuschelte sie dann und rappelte sich langsam auf, während sie die Main Gauche aufhob. „Ach was, kein Problem. Dafür bin ich doch auch da", lächelte der Grünhaarige.

„Also Lolide hier haben wir ein gutes Versuchsobjekt. Ich greife diesen Rocker hier an und während er versucht mir die Geige über den Schädel zu schlagen, weil ich ihm beim Spielen gestört habe, wirst du ihn angreifen. Hab keine Angst, Rocker sind meist auf einen Angreifer fixiert und ignorieren den zweiten", erklärte René ausführlich, als beide vor einem Rocker standen, der gerade musizierte.

„Ok", meinte Lolide nervös und hielt die Main Gauche verkrampft in den Händen. René währenddessen nahm sich einen Stein vom Boden und warf mit diesem auf den Rocker. Dieser hob langsam seinen Kopf und starrte René zornig an, während er mit einem seiner Beine an seinen Kopf fühlte.

Mit einem zweiten Stein, den René warf, stand der Rocker auf, hüpfte auf René zu, packte sich seine Geige und schlug zu, während René einfach auswich. Lolide schritt nun auf den riesigen Grashüpfer zu und mit einpaar Bewegungen rammte sie das Messer in den Grashüpfer.

Diesen jedoch schien das nichts auszumachen und so stach Lolide immer wieder auf den Grashüpfer ein, der einfach weiter mit der Geige auf René einschlug. René währenddessen saß einfach auf dem Boden, mit verschränkten Armen und bewegte nur seinen Kopf zur Seite um der Geige immer wieder auszuweichen.

Erst nach dem 20 mal Einstechen in den Körper des Rockers, brach dieser zusammen und löste sich auf. Lolide grinste breit. „Besiegt, besiegt, besiegt!" jubelte sie und hüpfte aufgeregt herum.

René grinste. „Siehst du? War ganz einfach und wenn wir weiter so machen, wirst du merken, bald weißt du wo du zustechen musst, um den Rocker schneller zu töten." Lolide nickte eifrig. „Ja, ich hab schon bemerkt, dass es schneller ging, als das letzte mal, als ich einen besiegt habe."

„Puh, jetzt bin ich geschafft", lächelte Lolide und setzte sich auf den Boden, während sie hoch zum Himmel sah. „Dafür bist du jetzt schon gut drauf. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir jetzt zu dem Priester gehen, wird er dir erlauben Acolyt zuwerden", lächelte René und rappelte sich auf. „Wenn du willst, können wir jetzt gleich zu ihm und fragen."

Lolide sah begeistert zu dem Grünhaarigen und ließ sich hoch helfen. „Und du würdest mich wirklich begleiten?" René lachte auf diese Worte nur und schritt voran, während Lolide folgte. „Wieso lachst du?" fragte Lolide misstrauisch und sah genau in Renés Augen, die vergnügt funkelten. „Einfach weil ich jetzt schon den ganzen Tag mit dir verbracht habe und du immer noch daran zweifelst, dass ich mit dir mitkomme. Ich helf dir gerne und wenn du weiter mit mir befreundet sein willst, bekommst du auch gern meine Nummer." Lolide schien nun mehr als begeistert. „Also nicht nur zum Einspielen? Nicht nur, als kleine Übung, sondern Freunde für längere Zeit?" René nickte, während Lolide sich freudig auf ihn stürzte. „Das freut mich, du bekommst auch meine, dann können wir reden, auch wenn wir nicht nebeneinander gehen."

René lächelte, während beide jetzt das Stadttor passierten. „Selbst am Abend ist es hier noch voll", meinte Lolide und schritt langsam und breit grinsend durch die Menge, die Waren anbot, herumsaß oder einfach nur Waren begutachtete. „Komm weiter Lolide, sonst bist du bis heute Nacht keine Acolytin mehr", grinste René und Lolide beeilte sich nachzukommen.

Zu zweit schritten sie durch die Menge, vorbei an dem großen Brunnen, der zu bestimmten Jahreszeiten geschmückt wurde, vorbei an den zwei großen Händen, die sich freundschaftlich die Hand schüttelten und langsam zur Kirche Pronteras, dem Heiligtum des Königreiches.

Mit klopfendem Herzen betrat Lolide nun schon zum zweiten Male die Kirche und schritt zielstrebig durch die Tür rechts, die sie zu dem Priester brachte, der sie zu einem Acolyt werden lies. René folgte ihr und beobachtete, wie sie nun den Priester ansprach.

„Ich möchte wissen, ob ich nun bereit bin, ein Acolyt zu werden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich jetzt mehr weiß als heute früh", meinte Lolide gespannt und sah auf den Mann vor sich. Dieser Lächelte freundlich. „Du willst also Acolyt werden. Ich sehe in deinen Augen, dass du stärker geworden bist. Doch willst du wirklich unserem Gott dienen, nie Ungerechtigkeit walten lassen und jedem helfen, der deine Hilfe benötigt?" Lolide nickte, während ein zittern durch ihren Körper lief. Endlich würde sie Acolyt werden.

„Nun, eine Aufgabe musst du noch bewältigen, bevor du in den Amt als Acolytin trittst. Melde dich bei Father Rubalkubara im Yojo Forest, wenn du ihn findest, komm zu mir zurück und du kannst das Amt als Acolytin antreten. Viel Glück auf deiner Reise unser Gott möge mit dir sein."

Tief atmete Lolide durch, als sie aus der Kirche trat, bevor sie tief seufzte. „Na toll, ich werde heut sicher kein Acolyt mehr." „Ach was, komm mit, ich kenn den Weg und schlag dir alle Monster, die dich angreifen wollen, aus dem Weg. Du wirst schon sehen, in Null Komma nichts sind wir bei Rubalkabara", grinste René und Lolide lächelte den Grünhaarigen an.

„Du hilfst mir wirklich sehr", lächelte sie und René zog sie mit sich.

Gemeinsam rannten sie durch die Straße, vorbei an den Kafras und den Soldaten, durch das östliche Stadttor und quer durchs Feld.

Lolide lachte leise, während sie ihre Haare aus ihrem Gesicht hielt und sich weiter ziehen lies. Sie achtete nicht auf die Monster die ihnen verduzt hinterher blickten, achtete nicht auf die Menschen die ihnen verwirrte Blicke nachwarfen, oder grinsten, eigentlich achtete sie nur auf die Hand, die sie zog.

Bald schon erreichten sie dichteres Gebiet, mit Bäumen, aber René lief geschickt an den Mandragora, die die Pfade bewachten vorbei und achtete auf seinen Anhang, der trotz der Geschwindigkeit gut nachkam.

Lolide staunte nicht schlecht, als sie nach wenigen Minuten vor dem Father den sie suchen sollte standen und keuchend Luft holen musste. „Ich glaube so eine lange Strecke bin ich noch nie entlang gerannt. Aber es hat Spaß gemacht. Die Gesichter der anderen waren witzig. Gut", damit holte sie tief Luft und schritt zu ihren Gesprächspartner.

„Guten Abend, ich bin h...", der Mann unterbrach Lolide lächelnd. „Ich weiß schon. Lolide ist dein Name? Der Abt hat dich schon angekündigt. Deine Prüfung ist hiermit abgeschlossen, kehre zu ihm zurück und empfange deine Kleidung."

Lolide stand nur mit offenem Mund da, bevor sie sich umwand und fast umflog. René konnte sie gerade noch auffangen. Mit hochgehobener Augenbraue sah er die Rothaarige an. „Was ist los?" fragte er und grinste leicht. „Der Kerl schickt mich einfach wieder zurück... Das gibt es doch nicht. Na hoffentlich kommt jetzt nicht noch eine Prüfung oder so", grummelte sie leicht, während sie aufstand.

„Ach was, ich denke nicht, dass du jetzt noch was machen musst. Glaub mir Thief Prüfung ist schwerer. Und jetzt komm, laufen wir zurück", lächelte René und schritt neben Lolide her.

Beide ließen ihren Gedanken freien lauf, während sie zurück schritten. Keiner sagte ein Wort und während René die Gegend inspizierte, starrte Lolide hoch in die Sterne, die langsam am Firmament sichtbar wurden. Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen und ohne René währ sie sicher nicht einmal halb so weit. Sie lächelte leicht und schloss die Augen kurzzeitig, als sie eine Sternschnuppe sah. /Für immer Freunde/ wünschte sie sich, während sie es drei mal wiederholte und es sich von der Sternschnuppe wünschte.

„So, jetzt holst du schnell deine Kleidung ab, ich muss schnell etwas machen, warte hier vor der Kirche, wenn du fertig bist", meinte René, als sie vor der Kirche standen und Lolide hinein gehen wollte. Lolide sah ihn kurz schief an und hatte plötzlich angst ihn gehen zu lassen, bevor das typische Grinsen in das Gesicht des Grünhaarigen trat. „Keine Angst, ich komme wieder, wenn nicht, hier hast du meine Nummer", damit drückte der Grünhaarige Lolide einen Zettel in die Hand und verschwand.

Tief seufzend und durchatmend schritt sie nun zu dem Priester, der sie schon erwartete. „Willkommen in dem Amt eines Acolyt, die Kinder Gottes werden dich führen und aufnehmen. Weiche nicht vom Pfade des Guten ab und helfe, wo du kannst. Ein lächeln für jeden bewirkt Wunder!" Damit drückte der Priester ihr Kleidungsstücke in die Hand, die sie nach Kurzem Zögern anzog. Es war ein weißes, fast beisches Kleid, mit wunderschönen Verzierungen und braunroten Sandalen.

Als sie fertig war, schritt sie nervös aus der Kirche und setzte sich dort neben die Tür. Sie war froh Acolyt zu sein, aber sie hatte angst, das René nicht mehr kam. Er hatte ihr so sehr geholfen und ihr vieles beigebracht, wofür sie noch länger gebraucht hätte. Auch wäre sie ohne seine Hilfe bestimmt dem Creamy zum Opfer gefallen.

Mit traurigen Blick starrte sie hinab zu ihren Sandalen und strich ihr Kleid glatt, obwohl es keinerlei Falten hatte. Mit nervösen und zitternden Fingern strich sie dem Saum ihres Kleides nach, als Schritte ertönten.

Erfreut blickte sie auf, doch es war nur ein Schwertkämpfer mit einer Magierin. Beide Küssten sich herzhaft und lachten vergnügt.

Immer mehr sank ihr Herz, als es dunkler wurde und keiner auftauchte. Die Nummer die René ihr gegeben hatte wollte sie nicht benutzen, aus angst, es könnte die falsche sein und er über alle Berge.

Als erneut Schritte auftauchten, blickte sie nicht hoch, es waren schon zwei mal die falschen, also waren es bestimmt auch das dritte mal die falschen. „Lolide!" ertönte plötzlich die keuchende Stimme Renés und Lolide sah hoch, genau in das Gesicht eines schwer atmenden Grünhaarigen Rouge. Keuchend hielt er sich an seinen Beinen Fest und blies sich Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest, aber ich hab es einfach nirgends bekommen, auch der Leader war verschwunden", entschuldigte sich René, bevor er sich neben Lolide niederließ und erst mal zu Luft kommen musste. „Leader? Und was nicht bekommen?" fragte Lolide leise und verwirrt, wobei sie sich freute, dass René doch nicht einfach so verschwunden war.

„Erst einmal Luftholen", lachte der Grünhaarige und strich sich Haare zurück, die eh wieder vorkamen. Danach holte er etwas aus seiner Tasche. „Lolide, ich habe gefragt, ob du in unsere Gilde mit darfst, wenn du willst. Wir haben recht wenig Mädchen in ihr und auch Acolyten sind sehr gefragt. Dass du noch wenig Erfahrung hast, ist egal, die bekommst du mit der Zeit. Nun unser Leader, den ich erst suchen musste, hat es erlaubt nun möchte ich fragen, ob du in unsere Gilde eintreten willst, außerdem will ich dir etwas schenken."

Lolide sah ihn mehr als gerührt an. „Gilde? Mit dir? Mit anderen? Schenken?" stotterte sie und zitterte vor Aufregung. René nickte. „Hier, erst einmal eine Waffe, da du jetzt keinen Dolch mehr benutzen kannst. Behalt ruhig die Main Gauche und gib sie Novizen, wenn du einem je hilfst. Nun zu dem Geschenk. Hier dass schenk ich dir, weil du endlich Acolyt geworden bist und mir zudem einen schönen Tag beschert hast. Es ist lange her, dass jemand mit mir einen ganzen Tag ausgehalten hat, weil ich oft jemanden in den Wahnsinn treibe mit meinen Scherzen", damit nahm er sich den Stellar Hairpin aus der Hand und steckte ihn in die Haare Lolides.

Lolide lächelte verunglückt und wusste nicht was erwidern. Sie freute sich tierisch. „Was soll ich sagen?" fragte sie nervös und knetete ihre Hände in ihrem Kleid.

„Wie wär es mit Ja und ich steck dir dieses Emblem an?" fragte René grinsend und deutete auf ein Emblem, auf dem ein Smilie sanft lächelte. „Dann wär ich in der Gilde?" fragte Lolida und schluckte leicht. René nickte „Ja, dann wärst du in der Gilde, mit mir und einpaar anderen, die du sicher noch kennen lernen wirst." „Ja, ich möchte so gern in der Gilde sein, auch wenn ich noch ganz am Anfang bin." „Das wird schon, ich werde dir helfen, wenn du willst. Also dann willkommen in der Gilde „Friendly Smile forever""

René pinte gerade das Emblem auf das Kleid Lolides, als diese sich lachend in dessen Arme warf und sich zu tiefst bedankte. „Ich werd mir den Namen der Gilde merken und ihn beachten. Ich freu mich so dich getroffen zu haben."

The End

* * *

_Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen, eure Matjes_


End file.
